Your mine and only, forever
by The Mad Earl
Summary: AU Vocaloid song inspired Fanfiction. Ace meets Alice in a ball and falls in love at first sight. Read the story for more info. Yandere Ace X Alice
1. Ace's Point Of View

**Fishy: Sup peeps~ So, new story based on Chateau Cepage no Higeki, an vocaloid song. Go check it out to get the story more. Few chapter fic.** **SO, on with the story!**

 **Yandere Ace X Alice!**

* * *

 **"I don't want to hand you over to anyone. I want to monopolize you. Even if you die,I don't want anyone else to have you."**

 **~.A.~**

Her eyes. Her hair. Her face. Her body. Her smile. Her scent. Her voice. Everything.

It was all so perfect that she was meant to be his.

That's why, he'll do anything to make her his.

Mine and only mine, forever.

 **~.A.~**

It was another ball, boring and repetitive. The only thing that attracted him was the booze.

People were constantly pestering him with introducing their daughters and talking to him.

Of course, he had his knightly reputation to keep up.

Being too straight forward and mean would do no good.

He would have to listen and be polite no matter how much he disliked them.

But he was cut short from his thoughts after a girl bumped into her.

"Hmpf, sorry!", said the girl with a clear, sweet voice.

Her light brown straight hair fall behind her, while her large, aquamarine eyes looked at him apologetically.

Her outfit was consists of a blue silk bow, fancy blue dress with frills that ended at her knees and a pair of black boots.

She looked familiar.

Before he could respond, the girl ran out of the ballroom.

Interested in the girl and bored of the ball, he went out. Following the girl secretly.

She stopped by a door in a alleyway and knocked five times, two times slow, three times fast.

It was some sort of a secret code.

A man with black hair come out, his hand reached forward and cupped her left cheek. He had a smile on his face but his eyes shows something different.

Meanwhile, the girl blushed and began to stare at the floor. Obviously, not noticing the fact that the man might not like her at all.

Ace couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated at the hand.

They were last seen chatting before Ace decided to leave.

 **~.A.~**

The image of the girl couldn't fade off his mind.

He still remembered her voice and face just like yesterday.

Her gentle voice which speak to him.

Her crystal-like eyes that looked at him.

It made him want to cage the girl just for himself.

Eventually, he figured it out.

Love? Some kind of joke?

He knew it was no joke since he was the very person to fall for it.

Love at first sight.

Pathetic.

 **~.A.~**

Eventually, he heard her name.

With her face that carried the resemblance of the infamous, Lorina.

Whom was nothing more but a circus animal.

Alice.

Ace mouthed the words silently. Again. And again.

A smile slowly crept on his face.

He would secretly follow Alice from afar.

Admiring her kindness, gentleness and beauty.

That has been in the shadows of her sister.

 **~.A.~**

A muffled sob was heard when he passed by the forest.

Going in when the familiar voice was heard.

Alice.

She sat on the ground, hugging her knees.

With her Aquamarine eyes dropping beads of water.

Her mouth shut in a thin line.

He spoke up, capturing the frightened look in her eyes.

He put on his harmless smile and sat next to her.

The next thing that came out, was laughter.

It was like sweetest honey he ever taste.

How he wished to dilute her and dye his own colors on her.

She was going to be his.

 **~.A.~**

That man was engaged with her sister.

Using her as a tool to gather information.

He was to pay him a visit.

But, not now.

As the emotionless smile reflected on the window.

His eyes gazing at his object of desire.

Soon.

 **~.A.~**

Days and weeks go by.

They were inseparable like the wings of a dove.

Lost as he was.

They were perfect.

But it was not the feelings he wanted from dear, sweet Alice.

He wanted more.

 **~.A.~**

Her eyes was sad as she said sorry.

The once sweet voice was a dagger pierced at his heart.

Ah, how he hoped he wouldn't do a thing like this.

But it had to come down to this.

 **~.A.~**

He looked at the creation before his eyes.

Beautiful and lifeless.

It was endowed with laces and crystals.

The perfect cage for dear Alice.

 **~.A.~**

His maroon orbs reflected her small, trembling figure.

Her beautiful eyes looks at him with a mix of fear and anger.

Like their encounter in the forest.

Her lips moved to say, Stop, Don't.

It was too late.

He's mind was made up.

This time she wouldn't escape him.

Never.

 **~.A.~**

She sat quietly in the steel cage he made for her.

Not because she feared him.

She was far more furious when he did that.

As two large scars were placed on her ankles.

She would never walk again.

 **~.A.~**

She dreaded his touch more than anything.

But he would never stop.

As he kisses her lips.

As he touches her face.

As he looks at her face.

As he leaves marks on her neck.

 **~.A.~**

With days before the wedding.

It was time.

Travelling to the alley, with two times slow and three times fast.

The door was opened with a surprised face.

That was soon to be damped with scarlet.

 **~.A.~**

The black hair with speckles of scarlet thrown towards her.

The looks of shock surfaced on her face

Which was soon replace with sadness.

Her eyes hollowed at the sudden news.

Tch. She never forgot about that man.

With him out of the way

She will be mine and only, forever.

* * *

 **Fishy: Heh, I somehow got poetic while writing it. Review and tell me what you think about this story~ Look forward to the next chap from Alice's Point of view.**


	2. Alice's Point Of View

**Fishy: I LIVE! Yeah. I should be working on Wonderworld Academy but I felt like doing this. For Wonderworld fans, not to be worry since chapter 6 is 3/4 done. But before that, enjoy this chapter. Also, check out xStaticxTelevisionx's story form of this which is titled Commandeer~**

* * *

 **"He was dangerous and unstable. I knew that but why, why wouldn't I leave him?"**

 **~.A.~**

The only thing that stuck in her mind was his eyes.

Maroon with a glint that screamed danger.

Never blinking with a stare that pierced holes.

Gentle yet wild, conflicting each other.

 **~.A.~**

Dreaded crystal beads fall from her eyes.

Why wouldn't they stop.

She thought she was used to it.

Used to the pain that crushed emotions.

No one ever saw her for who she was.

Lorina was always in the spotlight.

Always heard from the commoners.

Always praised by the nobles.

Always liked by everyone else.

She was pathetic.

A gloomy child was what they said.

But she could also smile.

 **~.A.~**

"A lady like you shouldn't be crying."

His hands extended to raised her chin up.

Swaying brown hair and a pair of maroon eyes.

A smile that seemed too real to be passed off as a fake.

But she knew better.

Looks has always been deceiving.

She wanted to say something.

But it came out as a muffled sob.

"Lady" was the word to describe Lorina.

Not her and will never be her.

"So, how did I do?"

She shot him a questioning look.

"Well, It's my first time comforting a girl."

A goofy grin crawled up his mouth.

Laughter rose like the unstoppable wind.

 **~.A.~**

He sat beside her with a wide smile.

Probably proud of his work that made the girl laugh.

She knew whom he was.

Ace, the commander of the Red Knight Unit of the Royal Guards.

But didn't know his intentions.

What would a genius do with her?

"It's not everyday that you see a girl crying in a forest."

She had no interest in continuing the one-sided conversation.

Instead, she walked away.

Call her rude but are you even supposed to talk to strangers?

 **~.A.~**

Ever since that day, he keep pestering her.

It was a weird feeling.

Everyday was worth looking forward to.

She smiled, laughed, cried and scoffed.

She was herself and wasn't afraid to show it.

But there was something wrong about the glint in his eyes.

 **~.A.~**

The news broke out as butterflies that broke free from the cocoon.

Lorina is engaged with Charles.

Those words echoed inside her mind.

Was the promise between them a lie?

Nothing was said as tears drop.

Without a care that someone had heard everything.

 **~.A.~**

Everything was back to normal.

Lorina was still her lovable sister.

Ace still bothers her.

Nobody else took note of her.

But nothing can ever stay the same.

As she walked past her father's study.

The familiar voice rang.

"I would like to court your second daughter, Alice."

With the sound of a pen failing that soon followed.

 **~.A.~**

Inside her mind was an endless battle of thoughts and feelings.

'Why' would be the most used word as she questions his intentions.

She confronted him in the forest of their first encounter.

The answer needs to be let free.

"Ace, I only like you as my best friend. There is nothing more I can give you."

His eyes grew dark as the voice drops cold.

"I'm not giving up. Alice, you will be mine."

And he left the forest with a bad feeling in her stomach.

 **~.A.~**

She finally knew what was wrong with the glint in his eyes.

As she witnessed the massacre in front of her.

There has always been rumors that questioned the mental state of the knight.

As strange as it was, it had always been short-lived.

Her legs go weak and falls on the ground.

As she watched the man walked up to her.

Her mouth moves to say 'Stop, Don't'.

As she remained powerless on the ground.

She caught a glimpse of his smile before her conscious faded.

 **~.A.~**

Her eyelashes slowly flutter as they open.

Which was greeted with a sight of metal bars.

Crystals and laces hang from one another.

Beautiful but cold as arctic ice.

What she was in was no doubt a cage.

But what hit her like a brick was the feelings lost in her leg.

2 smooth scars overlapped on both her ankles.

Showing signs of being healed.

While her legs were can never be treated.

 **~.A.~**

Seeing as time slipped through her fingers with no regards.

The days was monochromatic and filled with emptiness.

Ace always pays frequent visits.

Her feelings have always been complicated.

She hates him yet cannot bear to see the look on his eyes.

The usual goofiness disappeared without a trace.

His eyes was just clouded with thoughts.

Like the ever-expanding black hole.

 **~.A.~**

She thought that nothing could have beat the agony felt when she was caged.

But life was full of surprises and scares.

A bundle of red-stained raven hair thrown at her.

It wasn't hard to figure the owner of this hair.

Black was a not a common color.

Neither people that Ace had grudges on.

Her eyes widened as the realization overwhelmed her.

Why, why would he do this?

"Your mine and only, forever."

 **~.A.~**

 **-Forgotten Memories-**

 **Alice looked around the massive ballroom.**

 **Remembering their promise.**

 **A smile creeped up her face.**

 **Forgetting the person in front of her which she bumped in.**

 **"I'm sorry."**

 **If only she remembered this,it** **would be their first meeting.**

* * *

 **Fishy: Welp, I hoped you've enjoyed this story. I'm actually proud of this. Both chapters show different views with different events. Although, some do overlap. It might be a bit confusing but piece it together to your liking. After all, everybody see different things.**


End file.
